Draco's und Harry' Abenteuer
by Cygna
Summary: dömdömdöööm! Upload, Chapter 3! diesmal ein paar Monate früher XD
1. something goes wrong

Disclaimer: Mich nix... obwohl.. dooooch!!! Gebt mir Draco *sabber* jaaaa, und Snape!!! Und öh.. Lupin!! Waaaah!! ... äh ja, ich verdien kein Geld hiermit, und hab es in Zukunft auch nicht vor (kauft eh keiner meinen Müll) Warnings: SEX!!! Roher SEX!! Und Gewalt!! Waaah!!! Hemmungsloser dreckiger wilder gewaltverherrlichender Sex!! Zwischen SCHWULEN!!! .... *räusper* äh.. ja... Slash Rating: wieso gibt es kein NC-17 meeeeeehr??? *hoilschluchzschnief* Autor's Note: Ich bin kraaank!! Und zu der Zeit in der ich das geschrieben habe auf Entzug .. ich brauche meine Zitronendrops *schluchz* Also... die Autorin ist nur geistig etwas verwirrt... aber sonst.... Achja... R/R pleeeeeeeeez ^^  
  
  
  
Draco saß gelangweilt in der Bibliothek. Er las in einem Buch, dass er sich von Professor Snape ausgeliehen hatte. "Zaubertränke zur Beeinflussung von Menschen und Tieren". Was sich unter einem spannenden Titel versteckt hatte, entpuppte sich nachher als totlangweilig. Draco schlug das Buch genervt zu. Gerade wurde beschrieben, wie man einem Flubberwurm beibringt, Männchen zu machen. Und das interessierte ihn nun wirklich nicht. Er schaute immernoch gelangweilt umher und sah wie der große Potter schwitzend über einem 3 Meter langem Aufsatz brütete, den ihm -na wer schon- Snape aufgebrummt hatte. Zu Recht, fand Draco, denn Potter und das Wiesel hatten mit dem Wachstumstrank herumgespielt, so dass Blaise Zabini auf die Größe eines Pilzes geschrumpft war. Snape hatte sich tierisch aufgeregt und Gryffindor 120 Punkte abgezogen. Eigentlich hatte Snape auch Wiesel einen Aufsatz aufbrummen wollen, doch "leider" lag dieser nun im Krankenflügel, da Snape "aus Versehen" der Zauberstab ausgerutscht war und den armen Ronald mit einem nicht-allzu-nettem Fluch belegt hatte. Draco lachte immernoch innerlich, bei dem Gedanken an das Wiesel, wie es auf dem Boden des Kerkers lag, mit Furunkeln übersät, langen Zähnen im Gesicht und Fingernägeln, die nicht aufhören wollten zu wachsen. Aber diesen innerlichen Lachkrampf sah man Draco natürlich nicht an, schließlich war der Prinz der Slytherin ein Meister dadrin, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und statt dessen seine eiskalte Maske aufzusetzen. Aber in Wirklichkeit tat ihm der große Potter natürlich wahnsinnig leid, dass dieser jetzt alleine diesen langen Aufsatz schreiben musste. Obwohl... nö, eigentlich nicht. Draco schlich sich von hinten an Harry heran. Potter hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Er schrieb immer noch eifrig (naja, eher gelangweilt und genervt) an seinem Bericht und schaute hin und wieder in sein Buch, um etwas nachzuschlagen. Er dachte eigentlich nicht wirklich über diesen blöden Aufsatz nach, sondern schrieb bloss die nötigen Daten und Fakten auf. Eigentlich dachte er grade an denjenigen, der hinter ihm stand. Aber das wusste Harry natürlich nicht. Wer jetzt denkt, Harry heckte mal wieder ein paar Rachepläne aus, irrt sich jetzt aber gewaltig. Denn Harry dachte an das platinblonde Haar des Jungen, an die "zufälligen" Berührungen während des Zaubertränkeunterricht und er freute sich insgeheim auf das nächste Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditchspiel, da ihm Draco da sicher wieder einen Bodycheck verpassen werde. Das tat zwar weh, aber wenigstens berührte Harry ihn dann ja. Ausserdem blieb dann die geringe Chance, dass seine Sachen dann nachher noch nach Draco rochen. Und er überlegte, wie er Draco denn das nächste mal in eine Prügelei verwickeln konnte. Das war garnicht so einfach, weil Draco sich nicht so leicht provozieren lässt und in Rage gerät. Aber Harry würde das schon schaffen. Ihm war es egal, ob Draco ihn hasste, denn er begehrte ihn. Lieben zwar nicht, aber er wollte seine elfenbeinfarbene Haut berühren, ihm sanft durch das platinblonde Haar streichen ...vorsichtig seine Lippen küssen... Während er so nachdachte hatte Harry aufgehört zu schreiben und sich zurück in den Stuhl gelehnt, wo er nun Löcher in die Luft starrte. Ausserdem hatte er zu sabbern angefangen. Jetzt wurde er jedoch mehr oder weniger sanft aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, den ein arrogantes Grinsen, dass ganz zufälligerweise Draco gehörte, sah ihn kopfüber an. Harry erschrak sich dermaßen, dass er rückwärts vom Stuhl und Draco in die Arme fiel. Dieser hatte diese Reaktion Potters natürlich gänzlich nicht erwartet und fiel ebenfalls nach hinten. Naja, sah halt ganz lustig aus, wie dich beiden da lagen: Malfoy auf dem Rücken und die Hose bis zu den Kniekehlen runtergezogen, Potter, der sich beim Fallen an Draco's Hose festgehalten hatte, halb auf Draco liegend halb nicht, das Gesicht in den Pulloverabschnitt knapp oberhalb Draco's dunkelgrüner Boxershorts gedrückt. Draco war es der sich als erstes wieder gesammelt hatte und sagt nun: "Du darfst jetzt wieder aufstehen, Potter." Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich aus. Harry, der vor unfassbarem Glück einen Ständer bekommen hatte, wollte eigentlich garnicht, nahm aber dann noch schnell einen tiefen Zug von Draco's Geruch und setzte sich dann nach hinten auf. Malfoys Hose hielt er immernoch fest. Draco setzte sich auch auf, so dass er jetzt Potter mit heruntergelassener Jeans gegenüber saß. "Du darfst jetzt auch meine Hose wieder loslassen, Potter" verdrehte er genervt die Augen. Harry ließ schnell die Hose los, noch hatte er nicht bemerkt, was für eine Wirkung Draco's Unterleib so nah bei ihm auf ihn hatte. Dafür bemerkte es Draco. Er starrte ihm direkt auf das "Malheur", so dass auch Harry runterblickte und sofort rot wie ein Feuermelder wurde. Er schaute erschrocken wieder hoch und Draco ins Gesicht. "Ähm .. das... das hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" brachte er schnell heraus. "Ja klar, Potter, und Voldemort ist der Osterhase." Draco rollte die Augen. Er stand auf und zog sich seine Hose wieder hoch, Harry saß immernoch auf dem Boden und versuchte, seine Erektion mit den Händen zu verstecken. "Naja, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt was für eine Wirkung ich wirklich auf dich habe, Potty." Harry wurde noch ein Stück röter, was eigentlich garnicht mehr vostellbar war, aber er tat es einfach (böser Potty). Er stand ebenfalls auf und rückte sich seinen Pullover so zurecht, dass man die Wölbung in seiner Hose nicht mehr so gut sehen konnte. "Das hat wirklich nichts mit dir zu tun... ich hatte schon vorher an etwas gedacht, so dass.." weiter kam er nicht, denn auch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung strich Draco ihm über die Wange. "Natürlich, Potty." Harry riss den Kopf hoch und starrte seinem gegenüber in die sturmgrauen Augen. "Was soll das, Malfoy?" fragte er verunsichert. "Weiß ich nicht." antwortete dieser nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ die Hand aber wo sie war, nämlich auf Harrys Schulter. Dort war sie gelandet, als Harry den Kopf ruckartig hochgerissen hatte. Draco verstärkte den druck der Hand und zog Harry näher an sich heran. Auch seine zweite Hand landete auf Harrys Körper, nur nicht auf der Schulter, sondern etwas weiter unten, genau auf seiner Hüfte. Er (also Harry) starrte ihn (Draco) an. Sie waren nurnoch wenige Zentimerter voneinander entfernt und Draco überbrückte nun auch diese Entfernung und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sofort als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade angestellt hatte, wich er zurück und murmelte geistesabwesend "Oh mein Gott, ich hab Potter geküsst, ich hab Potter geküsst, warum hab ich Potter geküsst?" Er ließ den reichlich bedeppert aussehenden Harry stehen und rauschte aus der Bibliothek. 


	2. 2Kapitel

Disci: Neeein, nix mir, auch wenn ichs gern so hätte __

Rating: war R oder? naja, müsst noch was wartet dafür *s*

Pairing: D/H gell? ^^ 

A/N: Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit... aber mein PC hat die Story (3 Kapitel ___) gefressen. Super, durft ich nochmal schreiben und habs natürlich geändert. Macht nix. Is übern halbes Jahr her glaub ich. Klasse, bin ich nich toll? *rofl* [ja, Eigenironie is ne tolle sache] gell? Gut, Gomenasai, es tut mir leid, aber hier eine Fortsetzung wenn sie jemand will . SLASH! don't like, don't read R&R

Als Draco am Abend im Slytherinkerker auf seinem Bett saß, konnte er es immernoch nicht fassen. Wie in einer Art Trance saß er auf seinem Bett, wippte vor und zurück und murmelte ständig das Gleiche. Glück für ihn, dass Crabbe und Goyle sein Gemurmel nicht verstanden, denn, wie jeder Slytherin in Hogwarts wusste, sind die beiden die größten Tratschtanten, die es gibt, und somit wäre Dracos Geheimnis ziemlich schnell Gesprächsthema von ganz Hogwarts geworden. So kamen die beiden Kampfaffen also nur am Abend mal vorbei um Draco aus seinem Schockzustand zu wecken. Draco erwachte nun aus seinem Pseudo-Dornröschen-Schlaf und fragte gleich mal als erstes: "Was gibts zu Essen?" Es hatte anscheinend ziemlichen Einfluss auf ihn genommen, von den beiden Dummbatzen erweckt zu werden. Und wiedermal hatte Draco Glück, denn es gab bald Essen und er stieg mit seinen Gorillas die Stufen zur Große Halle hoch. Natürlich musste er ersteinmal aus den Slytherinräumen raus, aber das übersehen wir jetzt mal geflissentlich. Grob schwang er die großen Flügeltüren auf und sämtliches Gemurmel, falls es denn da gewesen war, verstummte augenblicklich. Alle Schüler saßen da, Münder sperrangelweit offen. Ein kleiner Spatz der sich verflogen hatte, setzte sich in den Mund von Flint (der das Jahr wiederholen musste, so ein Idiot) und richtete sich dort ein Nest ein. Draco sah sich verwirrt um. Schließlich zuckte er die Schultern und ging zu seinem Platz am Slytherintisch. Alle Blicke folgten ihm. "Was? Hab ich was an der Nase?" fragte er schließlich Crabbe, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. "Ja, hast du." "Oh." Draco wischte sich einen Tintenfleck von der Nase und sofort gingen alle ihren Beschäftigungen wieder nach. Bloss Flint saß maulfeiloffen da, aber das bemerkte keiner, weil er das auch schon vorher gemacht hatte und nun saß halt nur noch ein Spatz in seinem Mund, wem fällt das schon auf? Na also. Draco widmete sich nun seinem Steak, das einen ziemlich zähen Eindruck machte, und deshalb schob er es unauffällig unter den Tisch um sich lieber um die Kartoffeln zu kümmern. (Für diejenige die sich jetzt ärgern, dass Draco einfach Lebensmittel wegwirft: Pansy mit dem Mopsgesicht machte ihrem Ruf alle Ehre und saß als Dracos Wachhund unterm Tisch um das Steak zu erhaschen.) Zwar schmeckten die Kartoffeln gut, doch irgendetwas störte Draco und er wusste nicht was. 

Darum schaute er sich in der Großen Halle mal um. Ziemlich jeder schien sich nur mit seinem Essen oder seinem Nachbarn zu befassen. Draco ließ seinen Blick über die Hufflepuffs gleiten. Nichts besonderes hier. Dann die Ravenclaws. Auch nichts was von Bedeutung von ihm wäre. Bei den Gryffindors sahen die Reihen aus: Schüler, Schüler, Schüler, Wiesel, kein Harry, Schlammblut, Schüler... moment! Kein Harry?! AHA! So war das also. Leider konnte Draco sich nicht erklären, wieso ihn das im Geringsten stören sollte, war es ihm doch sonst sowieso lieber wenn der nervige Gryffindor nicht da war. Dass er sich nicht über Potters Pseudo-Übelkeit freuen konnte, lag bestimmt daran, dass ihm selber ein bisschen komisch in der Bauchgegend war. Der olle Potter musste ihn angesteckt haben bei dem von IHM inszenierten "Dingens". Draco war natürlich selbst klar, dass er selbst den Kuss "verbrochen" hatte. Aber man muss sich ja als Malfoy nicht alles eingestehen. Draco sah nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens wieder auf seinen Teller runter. Iiih. Nurnoch Zwiebelpampe. Bestimmt auch noch mit Knoblauch. Er schob den Teller ein Stück von sich weg. Wenn er DAS essen würde, hätte er gleich schon die Chance vertan, dass ihn Potter küssen würde. Schon wieder solche Gedanke von Potter. Pfui. Draco stand "Stuhl-über-Holzboden-kratzend" auf und macht sich auf den Weg aus der großen Halle raus, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Wieder folgten ihm alle Augen und erst nachdem er sich diesmal einen Kartoffelkrümel weggewischt hatte, kam wieder Ordnung in die Große Halle. Tja, mit den Malfoy'schen Tischmanieren wars wohl doch ziemlich weit gefehlt. Aber.. who cares? Draco stürmte also mehr oder weniger aus der Halle.

Auf dem Gang angekommen, sah er sich um. Raus in das tobende Gewitter, mit den zuckenden Blitzen, die so aussahen, als wollten sie wie Krallen nach etwas greifen, oooder drinnen bleiben. Wenn er nach draussen ginge, wär alles gut. Bliebe er drinnen, gäbe es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder die dunklen stickigen Kerker, wo alles voller Spinnweben war oder das lustig-fröhliche Goodie-Woodie-Gryffindor-Land. An die Möglichkeit, dass er auch Richtung Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hätte gehen können, dachte Draco erst garnicht. Dazu war er zu eitel. Dracos Blick wanderte von der Eingangstür zu den Treppen hoch, zu der Tür, wieder zu den Stufen.... ok, die Stufen. Draussen regnete es und das würde eh nur seine fesche Frisur zerstören. Langsam schlurfte er die Stufen hoch (war ja schließlich keiner da um seiner nicht-Malfoy-typisches Verhalten zu sehen) und besann sich im letzten Moment noch einmal anders. Wäre er doch tatsächlich beinahe zu den Gryffindorräumen gegangen. Er wand sich nach rechts und trottete weiter, in Gedanken über Potter, Übelkeit und warum diese Übelkeit sich garnicht mal so schlecht anfühlte. Und wie er so schlurfte und trottete, führten ihn seine Füße zur Bibliothek. Dort stand er erstmal 5 Minuten in Gedanken versunken.

Als er endlich wieder "erwachte" öffnete er die Tür und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Keine Madam Pince. Wow. (Die war bestimmt beim Essen.) Das musste gefeiert werden. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er rüber zur Verbotenen Abteilung, nur um enttäuscht zu werden. Die Gittertore davor waren abgeschlossen. Ausserdem lag Mrs. Norris daneben auf dem Rücken und schaute ihn fröhlich mit ihren roten Äuglein an, als wolle sie sagen "Ääätsch, hier komms'te net rein." Draco ließ die Schultern hängen. Mist. Naja, gut, machte er sie halt auf die Suche nach dem geheimen Pornoheft, das in irgendeinem dieser verfluchten, staubigen Bücher stecken musste, so wie es sein Vater ihm im Vertrauen erzählt hatte. Zwar hatte Draco schon oft gesucht, aber noch nie was gefunden. Dummerweise hatte sein Vater ihm genauere Details über das Buch verschwiegen. Missmutig ging er durch die Reihe. Noch ca. 32698 Bücher warteten darauf, von ihm durchssucht zu werden. Wie er so an den Reihen entlang schlenderte und wahllos hier und da ein Buch herauszog und durchblätterte, fiel ihm etwas auf. Etwas mit schwarzen verwuschelten Haaren saß doch tatsächlich auf einer der Fensterbänke und starrte seufzend hinaus. 

Toll, ein bissel Cliffhanger, super, nich? *tonlos* Wer was will soll schreien, wer nich auch, schreib nur weiter wenn gewünscht ^__^


	3. Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask, don't sue, don't tell  
  
Rating:R .. wird schon noch ^.~  
  
Pairing: H/D, wer sonst?  
  
A/N: Oh Gott, is schon wieder so viel Zeit vergangen? Tut mir leid ^^'' .. nein! Ehrlich! Nich haun! Aah! Naja, hab halt viel zu tun (ha-ha -.-) Na gut, ich denke es wird noch ein Kapitel folgen, es sei denn, ich dramatisier das alles noch.. könnt mich ja zu was überreden, also Sex und aus die Masua (Insider) oooder Dramaaa!! Es liegt an euch (und an letzendlich doch an mir öhöhöhööö *lacht überheblich*) ... höm..  
  
,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,  
  
"Potter. Was machst du denn hier?" Draco behielt die allseits bekannte Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme. Harry drehte sich vom Fenster weg und starrte Draco verklärt an.   
  
"Ich? Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Durch die bunten Fenstergläser, fiel sanftes Licht auf ihn und zeichnete seine Gesichtszüge weich und auch sein Haar sah nicht mehr so zerzubbelt aus. Harry nahm die Brille ab, legte sie auf die Fensterbank und ging leichtfüßig auf Draco zu, der einfach nur maulfeiloffen dastand. Für ihn sah es so aus, als würde Harry mindestens 5 cm über dem Boden schweben. Ein Fenster öffnete sich und herein flog ein großer Schwarm Schmetterlinge, der Harry umkreiste und auch um Dracos Kopf wirbelte.   
  
Harry streckte die Arme aus und als er Draco erreichte, umschlang er ihn, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn offenmündig auf die Lippen. Dracos Gehirn drohte zu explodieren und rote und weiße Wellen durchzogen seinen Körper. Er zog Harry näher zu sich, vertiefte den Kuss, in dem er auch den Mund öffnete und seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten ließ.   
  
Harry brach den Kuss als erster ab und sah Draco verträumt an. "Dray-Schatz, ich liebe dich."  
  
So oder so ähnlich hätte es natürlich ablaufen können, tat es aber nicht, denn Draco tagträumte dies nur und schüttelte den Kopf als er endlich erwachte, immer noch blöd in der Gegend stehend. //Was war das denn? Pfui Teufel.// Er ging einige Schritte auf Potter zu, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.   
  
"Was machst du denn hier, Potter?" Harry drehte sich vom Fenster weg und starrte ihn verklärt an.   
  
"Ich? Was machst du hier? Und was hat es dich zu interessieren, was ich mache, eh?" Draco sah ihn perplex an, er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Harry ihn um denn Hals fiele, so wie in seinem Tagtraum, doch jetzt schien allein die Vorstellung ekelerregend. Versuchte er sich zumindest einzubilden.   
  
"Ich suche ein Buch." Wow, Draco, dass war jetzt aber eine geistreiche, schlagfertige Antwort! Harry runzelte die Stirn.   
  
"Ja.. is klar.. gibs zu, du hast mich gesucht!" Harry sprang von der Fensterbank runter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
"Pff.. wieso sollte 'ich' 'dich' suchen? Wenn dann ist das doch bitte schön anders rum, du beneidest mich Potter, du wärst auch gerne so wie ich, so reich und intelligent und überaus schön.."   
  
"Und zum Kotzen eitel. Versucht du mir das grade einzureden? Hypnose funktioniert bei mir nicht, gib auf."   
  
"Hypwas?"   
  
"Schon gut, Malfoy. Such lieber dein Buch, du kannst Allgemeinwissen echt brauchen."   
  
"Klar, Potty, das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Dass ich dich jetzt alleine lasse und du wieder von meinem hinreißendem Körper träumen kannst. Aber wozu träumen, hier stehe ich, beneide mich ruhig." Er breitete die Arme in einer selbst-verherrlichenden Geste aus und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Harry schluckte sichtbar, fasste sich dann aber wieder.   
  
"Posier doch vor dem Spiegel, wenn du dir selbst so gut gefällst." //Das tue ich doch schon.// Draco grinste und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften.   
  
"Nun gib schon zu, dass du mich sexy findest."   
  
"Wieso sollte ich lügen? Nur damit du wieder deiner Egomanie frönen kannst?"   
  
"Nein, du sollst nicht lügen, du sollst die Wahrheit sagen. Denn die hat sich ja gestern.. sehr sichtbar gezeigt." Er ließ seinen Blick zu Harrys Hose hinunterschweifen. Harry selber errötete.   
  
"Na und? Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass das nicht an dir lag!"   
  
"Wer sich verteidigt, klagt sich an."   
  
"Ach glaub doch was du willst! Jedenfalls kannst du mich ja auch nicht soo unattraktiv finden, schließlich hast du mich gestern ge.. ge.. gekü.. na Dingens halt!"   
  
Draco grinste innerlich. Potter konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen, was für ein Idiot.   
  
"Ach was, das war aus reinem Mitleid. So wie du aussiehst, bekommst du doch nie ein Weib ab."   
  
"Na das musst du gerade sagen, guck dich doch mal an, welches Mädchen würde bitte jemanden wollen, der so aussieht, als ob er sich jeden Morgen die haare mit Butter einfettet?"   
  
"Jedes?"   
  
"Na das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, oder?"   
  
"Doch eigentlich schon.."   
  
"Trotzdem siehst du bestimmt besser aus, mit ungefetteten Haaren."   
  
"Aha, höre ich da etwa raus, dass du doch nicht so von mir abgeneigt bist?"   
  
"Das hättest du wohl gern." Draco ertappte sich dabei wie er dachte, dass das wirklich nicht so schlecht wäre. Ein Vermehrer mehr konnte seinem Ego nicht schaden. Zumal es der große Potter war. Ausserdem war es doch eine prickelnde Vorstellung, dass Harry ihn begehrte. Dracos Zögern gab Harry Bestätigung. Er ging auf ihn zu und ließ die Arme hängen.   
  
"Dir hat der Kuss auch gefallen oder?" Draco sah auf und runzelte die Stirn.   
  
"Wieso auch?" Harry schob die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
  
"Du bist echt blöd." Draco sah aus wie ein riesiges Fragezeichen.   
  
"Pff, gut von mir aus, wenn du nicht selbst drauf kommst, musst du eben blöd sterben." Und damit schob Harry die Hände in die Taschen, hob den Kopf und ging schnurstracks an Draco vorbei, wobei sich ihre Schultern streiften. Draco drehte sich schnell um und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.   
  
"Halt, geh nicht."   
  
"Was denn noch?" Harry drehte sich nicht um, als er genervt die Frage stellte.   
  
"Was meinst du damit, "auch"? Hat.. hat es dir denn gefallen?" Draco's Stimme hörte sich nicht so harsch wie sonst an, sondern sanfter und zaghaft.   
  
"Ich hab genug gesagt." Harry versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Draco hielt ihn nun mit beiden Armen um seinen Körper geschlungen fest. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und atmete den süßlichen Geruch der Shampoospuren in Harrys Haar ein.   
  
"Mir hat er gefallen." flüsterte er.  
  
,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,,.-~-.-~^_^~-.-~-.,  
  
Wooooosh, mal wieder ein Cliffie, es liegt an euch! *blinkenden Pfeil auf lila Button halt* 


End file.
